Rose's Story
by Aranaagf
Summary: This is Rose Dreemurr's story. The fusion is returning to her universe as Frisk, Chara, and Flowey, and Arana is sharing her story of how she got to this point. Make sure to read the Gumdrops Series if you want to truly understand this!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Arana here! With Rose's Story! Finally I get to flesh out this character. Her, let us get started!**

 **Prologue**

Rose was happy. No longer was the Multiverse in danger of the Veiled Man's ambitions. Finally, they were at peace~though they had to keep an eye out for any other bad guys~and she was going to make use of every second of it.

Especially now that she had heard that her universe, named Universe-19639~she and Goop, the Gaster from her universe, had yet to give it a proper name~had returned. But, she could not return as Rose. She had to go back as Chara, Frisk, and Flowey. No one would see what she had achieved when her home had been under attack of the Veiled Man.

Of course, she had no idea when she would return to the Omega Timeline, and neither did Goop. She doubted she would actually get the chance~Toriel would most likely be keeping an eye on her halves (she referred to Red and Blue in that sense) and not give them a chance to even reform. Even if they told Toriel that they could be Rose, she would most likely not allow it because it was too dangerous in a sense, as it had never really been attempted before.

"You ready, Rose?" Goop asked. He was calm in a sense, but worried all the same. Of course, the others would not know he was the one being possessed by the Veiled Man and destroyed the universe, because no one but Rose had seen him at the time of the attack. No, he was worried that Sans and Papyrus would be mad at him for disappearing the way he did, without a trace.

Rose tilted her head, Yellow mumbling something to himself, as she looked outside. A small gathering was there, mainly those of her TPU unit as well as the Angels and their families~and Core Frisk was there too. They knew that this could be the last time they would see Rose as Rose. They knew it could be the last time she stepped foot into the Omega Timeline. But, she deserved to return to her universe, as did all the other refugees who had already returned to theirs.

Sighing, she nodded, and then summoned her soul. Taking a deep breath, she "gripped" each side of the soul with her hands, and pulled to split it in halves. In mere seconds, there was Red and Blue, with Yellow in his flowerpot with no inkling of the souls printed on his petals. The trio looked from one to another, each briefly yearning for the feeling of all of them connected. Yellow even yearned the feeling of the blade he carried when he was joined to the two girls.

"We must go," Goop said, looking about the home they had occupied while living in the Omega Timeline. "Before we change our minds."

Blue opened her eyes, the red orbs staring into the distance as she grabbed for a vision, to see if she was ready to go herself. After a moment, she closed her eyes, murmuring into Red's ear that they did have to hurry else they would stay and never see their family again.

Red nodded solemnly. "Let's go," she said, sadness in her voice.

The four of them left the building, seeing the crowd and smiling sadly. Red, Blue, and Yellow never got to tell Challenger about how they got to this time in their journey. They had been meaning to, but never got the chance.

The crowd all said their goodbyes. Challenger and Ariel promised to visit them, as they would not be too suspicious in the trio's universe unlike most others, as skeletons were actually abundant in Universe-19639. Core Frisk told them that everyone would keep their universe safe. Fortunately, if the universe ever got destroyed again, they would end up back in the Omega Timeline.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, it was time to go. The small group got on a wormhole bus that they had ordered to take them to the teleporter docks, which would be only a wormhole away. They wanted to leave as soon as they could so that they wouldn't change their minds.

Red and Blue could only think about how they got here, to this time, as they once more found themselves in the beginning of the Ruins. Nodding to Goop, they once more took up the names they originally had. Flowey, of course, was going to be very different to the others, but that could be fixed by telling them that he had grown feelings while they had been gone.

Smiling, the group started to walk towards the door.

But, how did they get to this time? Well, as the Creator of this story, I have the right to tell you. Here, let me get to their history and then we will start.

* * *

Chapter 1

Universe-19639 is a special universe, as Chara was not, in fact, the human who had met Asriel. No, that was Rose, well the original Rose, who had gone through with the plan. When she had died, and Asriel died too, her soul got reincarnated. The reincarnated soul, however, split as the being carrying it split itself.

This is because Frisk and Chara are identical twins. Although there are some slight changes in their appearances, such as Frisk's skin being yellower and her hair darker than Chara's, they were once the same being. The soul they share is actually a common thing in Universe-19639, as identical twins always share a soul. It is only natural in a sense that a soul splits when the being it inhabits splits too.

But, unlike most identical twins, Frisk and Chara had magical abilities, such as the ability to summon their soul which both had. They also had abilities that only one had. Frisk could see visions of the future or past (depending on if she wanted to look back at her soul's history or not) while Chara could mend her legs into a ghostly tail and fly about. Frisk could befriend just about anyone with a few simple words or actions. Chara could go invisible and go through walls. Frisk could speak to any living creature. Chara could speak to any ghost. They both could Save, and Reset.

Their abilities made them stand out from the other kids in their school, and those who were somewhat immune to Frisk's ability to befriend would bully the both of them. It had gotten so bad that their parents, who had decidingly hated the two beautiful girls they had brought into the world, decided to take them to Ebbot Village… and give them to the orphanage there.

At least the other orphans were much more understanding than their old school and parents, as many of them had abilities too. Samantha, the oldest orphan, was a master at cooking, used few ingredients in her recipes to make food, but managed to create feasts for the orphans. Nathan was the scrawniest kid in the orphanage, despite being the second oldest, yet he single handedly stopped fourteen criminals in their area from doing anything with his super strength. Angela was telepathic. Jewel was able to heal anyone. Champ was a mind reader. Jackson was the gardener, being able to make the most delicious fruits and veggies in the whole town.

In fact, everyone at the "orphanage" had abilities. The only one who didn't was Headmistress Bloom, who everyone disliked. She was impervious to their abilities, and the cruelest woman. She took most of the crops and sold them, leaving little for Samantha to work with. She had Nathan get arrested for every time he stopped a criminal, under the false accusation of attacking the other orphans (the police had him for only 30 minutes usually before they released him, knowing he was a real sweetheart.) Angela was forced to team up with Champ to get information on the wealthiest people for blackmail. Jackson was forced to go out into the forests of Mount Ebbot to pick strawberries, even though he had a chance of disappearing.

Luckily, Headmistress Bloom didn't appear often, only once every three months. Unfortunately for Frisk and Chara, she was there when they arrived. She was, unlike her name suggest, not the prettiest person. She was ugly, and tried to make up for it with ugly makeup and ridiculous hairstyle. Her outfit gave off a sense of the Wicked Witch of the West.

Frisk was afraid of her, knowing what she could do, and advised Chara to be quiet when around her. That didn't work out well, as she forced them to speak, and then threw them into the orphanage before leaving for the next three months.

Frisk and Chara had a lot to learn, it seemed, as they saw how the others were faring.


	2. I'm sorry

Dear readers. I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost interest in writing fanfiction, and so my works (besides the original Gumdrops) will not be updated in the near future. I am very to disappoint everyone who loves my stories, but since I last updated my works (last year) a few things have happened that have given me stress and have also made it harder for me to want to write things entirely. I have also moved on from the Undertale fandom, and I have lost interest in my OCs in the stories I have posted. (And in Timelines' case, both Tri and I are giving up on it entirely.) For those who have supported me in my time writing these stories, thank you. You guys have really helped me with these stories, and it makes me sad that I am not going to update them.

Once again, I am sorry to disappoint my fans.


End file.
